


Unravel

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: La main de Rogers se pose sur la tête du Soldat. Avec douceur, avec révérence. Les doigts séparent quelques mèches, butent sur les nœuds. Tremblent légèrement lorsque Rogers est secoué d’un petit rire.« Ta chevelure est un vrai nid d’oiseau », commente-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alake/gifts).



Le Soldat reste assis par terre, le dos arrondi et les coudes sur les genoux. Chacun de ses muscles est tendu par la nervosité et l’appréhension. Quelque chose ronronne dans le bras de métal, si doucement que lui seul peut le deviner. Lorsque Rogers prend place sur le canapé, juste derrière lui, le Soldat serre les mâchoires encore plus fort.

Des doigts frôlent son épaule. Il lutte contre son instinct premier, celui de se retourner et de frapper.

« On peut arrêter, si tu ne veux plus, murmure Rogers en reculant imperceptiblement.

— Non.

— Buck, tu as le droit de changer d’avis…

— Non. Fais-le. »

Rogers soupire, le traite peut-être en son fort intérieur de tête de mule, comme il le fait quotidiennement depuis qu’ils sont reclus dans l’appartement du capitaine. Le Soldat ignore si c’est un reproche ou un compliment. Pas une insulte, en tout cas ; le ton de Rogers est toujours bien trop affectueux.

Le Soldat essaye de se détendre. N’y parvient qu’à peine, mais suffisamment pour que l’homme derrière lui se penche à nouveau. Cette fois, la main de Rogers se pose sur la tête du Soldat. Avec douceur, avec révérence. Les doigts séparent quelques mèches, butent sur les nœuds. Tremblent légèrement lorsque Rogers est secoué d’un petit rire.

« Ta chevelure est un vrai nid d’oiseau », commente-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

Le Soldat plisse les paupières. Il a beau ne pas avoir le capitaine sous les yeux, il le voit, ce sourire : patient, indulgent, incompréhensible.

La brosse attaque les premières mèches. Sales, en plus d’être emmêlées, il le sait, le Soldat n’a jamais été très à cheval sur l’entretien de cette manne brune qui lui tombe dans les yeux. _Quel dommage, Buck_ , avait désapprouvé Rogers, _si tu les entretenais un peu mieux, tes cheveux pourraient être magnifiques. De plus, ils sont assez longs pour cacher ta vilaine figure_ , avait-il ajouté… moqueur ? Ou embarrassé ?

Depuis que cette remarque lui a échappé, Rogers n’a de cesse de lui proposer son aide. De l’ _asticoter_ , comme dit Romanov, pour qu’il lui permette de le brosser et de le laver. Comme un brave toutou à sa maman, a précisé Romanov, tandis que le visage de Rogers se congestionne et que celui du Faucon se fend d’un grand éclat de rire.

Si le Soldat est une tête de mule, alors Rogers est une tête de mammouth impossible à dévier de sa course. Le Soldat finit par capituler, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas entendre la voix de Rogers le supplier jusque dans ses cauchemars.

Il ne comprend pas vraiment les actions du capitaine, ni le plaisir évident qu’il éprouve à… quoi ? Prendre soin du Soldat comme d’un brave toutou ? Le Soldat connaît les principes de base d’une maintenance efficace. Il peut même les effectuer tout seul.

_Mais cela fait plaisir à Rogers…_

Le Soldat élude cette pensée d’un grognement irrité.

Grognement que Rogers s’empresse de prendre pour un signe de protestation.

« Désolé, Buck. »

Rogers tente d’y aller plus doucement, et le Soldat a envie de lui dire qu’il se bat contre des moulins à vent, qu’il ferait mieux de prendre une bonne paire de ciseaux, ou un rasoir, et de tout couper.

Bizarrement, cette perspective éveille chez lui un incroyable sentiment de révolte.

Le Soldat lâche un minuscule soupir et s’oblige à s’adosser contre les jambes de Rogers. Celui-ci ne redoute pas le contact, l’accepte au contraire comme si le Soldat lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux.

Rogers reprend son ouvrage, et à mesure que les minutes passent, les cheveux peu à peu se démêlent, une mèche après l’autre. Les picots vont et viennent sur son cuir chevelu à un rythme lent, régulier, hypnotique. Les doigts du capitaine sont fermes et son toucher délicat, et le Soldat se laisse aller un peu plus. Ses épaules s’affaissent, sa gorge s’arque, offerte en sacrifice au caprice de Rogers. Le Soldat ferme les yeux, exhale un soupir…

Et rêve, mais il n’a pas froid, alors ce n’est pas un rêve induit par la cryogénisation mais un souvenir peut-être, ou le fruit d’un désir qu’il ne se savait pas posséder.

Son pouls s’accélère, une douce chaleur pulse au creux de ses reins, le tempo du brossage ralentit, s’arrête, reprend avec une vigueur renouvelée. Son corps vibre et se tend, ses poings se crispent, la brosse est oubliée, la chaleur irradie à présent dans ses entrailles, les doigts de Rogers pressent sa nuque. La tête du Soldat se courbe, soumise, ses cuisses se pressent l’une contre l’autre. Il a honte, si honte, mais il ne peut s’en empêcher, il ne peut s’arrêter…

Un sanglot franchit le barrage de ses dents serrées.

Le Soldat bondit sur ses pieds, détale et s’enferme dans la salle de bains.

« Bucky, ouvre ! S’il te plaît. »

La voix de Rogers échoue contre le bois de la porte close. Le verrou tiré est une bien maigre protection contre l’intrusion du capitaine, mais ce dernier la respecte malgré tout et ne la fait pas voler en éclats d’une simple pression du petit doigt. Parfois, Rogers est terriblement ridicule.

Le Soldat est adossé contre la porte. Il décolle brièvement les hanches du panneau, réajuste son pantalon souillé. Il mériterait d’être puni pour avoir gâché le plaisir de Rogers, mais Rogers est contre tout type de sanction – corporelle ou psychologique, la première et unique fois que le Soldat en a fait la suggestion, l’horreur qui s’est peinte sur les traits de Rogers l’a dissuadé d’en dire plus sur le sujet, tout comme de l’aborder à nouveau.

« Buck, ce n’est pas grave… reprend le capitaine, et il semble au Soldat que sa voix résonne tout contre son oreille. C’est une réaction normale, et je t’assure, je ne suis pas du tout fâché. »

Le Soldat l’imagine, son grand corps ridiculement musclé collé contre le bois de la porte, la paume de sa main pressée juste à l’endroit où se trouve l’épaule du Soldat – il peut presque la sentir sur sa peau : ferme, brûlante, calleuse…

Ça recommence.

« Buck… chuchote Rogers. Cela m’arrive aussi. »

Le Soldat expire. Ouvre les yeux sur la vision traîtresse et tentatrice éveillée par les mots du capitaine. Il finit par se retourner, déverrouille la porte qui les sépare. Rogers se tient sur le seuil, ses pieds hésitent mais son regard est brillant, déterminé. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent, capturent l’attention du Soldat.

« Cela m’arrive aussi », répète Rogers avant de s’agenouiller devant lui.

Et de tendre la main vers la fermeture du pantalon que porte le Soldat. Il défait un premier bouton, puis les suivants. Fait glisser le vêtement sur les hanches. Ses yeux se lèvent, demandent une permission qui lui a toujours été acquise.

Le Soldat acquiesce en silence. Et le laisse faire.

~Fin~


End file.
